


Scared Away

by NKXanP



Series: The Scars of Love and War [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Zero is a big dum-dum, to be fair he has never had any appliances in his life before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKXanP/pseuds/NKXanP
Summary: Tails needs to get Sonic off the couch. Sonic, for his part, has been rambling on for hours.Luckily, Tails knows just who to call.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Miles “Tails” Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Scars of Love and War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823839
Kudos: 19





	Scared Away

Zero looked at the door. This was Sonic and Tails' house, all right. Tails had called Zero an hour earlier, asking for his help on something. He knocked on the door, and Tails answered. "Oh, thank Chaos, you're here."

Even from the outside, Zero could hear a voice. As he walked into the house, he could hear the voice clearly. Sonic was sitting on the couch, rambling on and on. "I take it _he's_ your problem?"

Tails looked beyond angry. "Yeah! He's been rambling about chili dogs for the past hour and a half, and I need him to get off the couch so I can clean the cushions and remove the loose quills."

Zero let a devilish grin spread across his face. "Tails, do you have a vacuum sealer?"

Tails was a bit confused. "Uh... yeah?"

Zero's grin spread wider across his face. "And an egg?"

Tails almost did a double-take. "An _egg_? Why do you need an egg?"

Zero scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

* * *

" _What did you even **do?** _" Gadget was beyond furious. The kitchen was a mess; there were bits of eggshell, egg yolk, and egg white_ everywhere_.

Zero tried to maintain his composure, even though he found his boyfriend irresistibly cute when he was angry. "I... wanted to know if I could vacuum seal an egg."

"And **why** did you think that would be a good idea?!"

Zero put his hands up. "In my defense, I've never had a vacuum sealer before."

"But putting something fragile into something that sucks all of the air out of a bag never seemed like a _bad idea_ to you?"

"I didn't know it would be that harsh."

Gadget had seen and heard enough. He picked up the broom and started hitting Zero over the head with it. " **Never** do that **again**! I **swear** , next time I'll put your **head** in the vacuum sealer bag!"

* * *

Zero gave Tails a nervous grin. "Let's just say _I have experience_."

Tails thought about it for a second, and then shrugged. "Hey, worst comes to worst, it was **your** idea." He went into the kitchen and came out with an egg, a vacuum sealer bag, and the vacuum sealer itself.

Zero placed the egg in the vacuum sealer bag and lined everything up with the vacuum sealer before handing the whole apparatus to Tails. "Hold the bag end away from you, and press the button to turn on the vacuum sealer. This should work; if it doesn't, I've got a plan B." He plugged the vacuum sealer in and hid behind the couch, covering his head like he was expecting debris to fall on it.

Tails shrugged off the jackal's weird behavior; this had better snap Sonic out of whatever he was in. He pressed the button. First, the air was sucked out of the bag as usual, but then, the vacuum sealer kept going. Eventually, the egg exploded out of the back of the vacuum sealer bag, covering Sonic in egg yolk, egg white, and eggshell bits. Sonic turned around, confused. "What the-"

Zero suddenly jumped out from behind the couch. "Boo!"

Sonic screamed like a little girl and sped away, leaving the couch empty.

Zero smirked at Tails before walking away. "You're welcome."

"Hey, aren't you going to help clean up this mess you made?" Tails got no response, so he craned his head out of the door. "Zero?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this TikTok.](https://vm.tiktok.com/JLtFd1T/) I dunno how Sibuya keeps finding them, but they give me inspiration to write more about these two lovable dorks.


End file.
